


Go Back To Sleep

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Shades of Depression [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Just slip Depression back into bed, Kinda Dadceit, Not a super happy fic, but it's not too bad, it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Deceit patrols the halls of the dark side of the mind to make sure that none of the other sides under his care start causing trouble for their dear Thomas.Just his luck that one of his normally more well-behaved charges decided to be restless that particular night.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders & Original Side(s)
Series: Shades of Depression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic about an Oc side but also Deceit is there.

All the "Dark Sides" could be a little... Volatile, at times. It's Deceit's job to make sure they stay well in their place among the darkness in the back of their host's mind, tucked away safely until either the time timing is right or they fade away.

It is a job Deceit does well, even if it wasn't always pleasant or even safe.

Virgil had once helped keep everyone down here in check, had used Deceit's trust in him to sneak out from right under the liar's nose and into the light. Now the snake stalks the poorly lit halls alone.

He's not angry, really. Perhaps a little bitter but he has to give credit where credit is due, it was a clever plan. It had hurt at the time, to be tricked and abandoned and then scorned when the snake had reached out again but Deceit had things to do, couldn't waste time on a lost cause when he has his hands full of rejected and even dangerous sides to keep back.

Letting Remus off the leash made his job a whole lot easier if not a bit duller. He'd never admit to missing the dark creative side, even if the Duke seemed to be one of the few who genuinely seemed to like Deceit despite what he is.

At least Remus chose to return, to talk off the snake's ear so excitedly and kept coming back for visits, unlike a certain Anxiety. It's a bitter and heavy feeling that fills the snake but alas, Deceit cannot truly blame Virgil for wanting out.

Especially when the liar turns into the next hall and sees the dark figure of another side at the end of it. Yes, this part was always stressful for Anxiety.

The other side turns as they hear Deceit's careful footsteps get closer to them and the snake sighs at the sight of a familiar raven feather collared coat. "Depression, you're up early." Meaning he's up at all, it was rare for the snake to find the teal side awake, let alone out of his room.

Depression only greets him with a shrug as he watches Deceit come forward with blank cold eyes, it made the snake nervous. Depression was usually one of the more behaved sides for Thomas but there have been times where Depression could be violent, desperate and clawing his way to escape.

"What's got you restless, Nevermore?" The nickname makes the depressive side's eyes soften slightly into a gentle sadness, filling the scaled side with relief and hope that this will be not as difficult as the last time this particular side stalked out from his room.

The feathered side only lets out a hum, if it could be called that as the noise chokes off at the end. "He's just-" Depression cuts himself off with a sharp inhale, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. "He doesn't want to go but not going means he's horrible, selfish, bad, immoral- Fucking-" Deceit jumps as the other side slumps forward in on himself and wraps his arms in a form of a self hug. "Fucking Morality-" He barks out, shaking as he grips onto his sleeves, it's such a stark contrast to the numb tiredness of when Deceit first approached.

_Perhaps this won't be as easy._

The lying side reaches out slowly, gently prying the hands of the teal side away from his jacket and letting the other grip onto his wrists. The tightness hurts slightly but Deceit ignores it in favor of leaning close to shush the distressed side. "It's going to be okay. It hurts now but it'll pass, he'll be okay and so will you." Deceit coos soft reassurances until the depressive side stops shaking, his grip going slack as the liar reaches up to rub Depression's back. He can feel the faint outline of the feathers that grow along the teal side's spine, rubbing soothingly up and down until he can hear the other side's breath even out.

"I'm so tired..." Depression mumbles as he slumps forward, forehead resting against Deceit's shoulder.

Deceit lets himself smile softly, "There we are. Thomas is so lucky to have you to care for him." Yes, Depression can get bad but thankfully this doesn't seem to be one of those times. "Let's get you back to sleep, hmm? Doesn't that sound ni-"

**"No."** The feathered side's voice cuts him off and momentarily startles the deceptive side into pausing his stroking motions along the others back. " ** _I don't want- want to sleep ye-yet._** " Depression's voice comes out distorted, words repeating like a broken record as Deceit feels one of the teal side's hands grip harshly onto his cloak.

"Of course, of course." The liar rushes to assure him, hesitantly resuming petting of the covered feathers. He lets out a sigh as Depression relaxes once more under the touch. He'd have to put off his rounds until later, leaving Depression unchecked could end up disastrous. Especially when the side was in enough of a mood that he wouldn't simply follow the snake back to his room. "It's been so long since you've been up and moving, why don't we..." Deceit trails off slightly as he thinks. "Ah, why don't we get you something to snack on?"

Depression's grip loosens once more much to the scaled sides relief. "I- Could I have cookies? If we have any, I mean..." The other side's hesitant request only helps Deceit relax, if Depression was able to eat something then he'd be relaxed enough to coax back to his room in a short amount of time if Deceit could keep this level of calm.

"I'm sure we do, if not then I suppose I'll have to go steal some for you." Deceit is rewarded with a weak laugh and a nod against his shoulder and with only a little hesitance he manages to pull away enough to lead the other dark side to the kitchen, sitting Depression in one of the chairs before searching through his hiding spot in the cupboards.

"I'm sorry." Depression's voice cuts through the air as Deceit is placing a few Oreos on a small tray but the liar remains silent as he pours a glass of milk. "I didn't- I know I shouldn't have come out, I just-" Deceit turns to see the other side hide his face in his arms.

The snake sighs, setting the milk and cookies nearby Depression before sitting next to him. "I'm not upset, Raven." Depression can't always help who he is, especially when Thomas is so set on ruining his life lately. "Just come find me next time, I can help you faster."

Depression is silent for a long moment as he remains unmoving, Deceit would almost think that he's fallen asleep if he didn't know how deathly still the other could be when he was thinking. "I scare you." The side finally speaks in a whisper, reaching out to pick at some of the Oreos.

"Of course you don't." Deceit lies so flawlessly, he'd never admit to being afraid of any of the other sides even if Depression is one of the few that wouldn't intentionally use that information against him but Deceit certainly wouldn't trust him either when the feathered side is known to spiral. "I just worry about you." Not the whole truth but not a lie but it soothes the feathered side enough for him to end the conversation and start actually eating the cookies before him instead of just breaking them apart.

Deceit reaches out to rest his gloved hand on Depressions back once more, rubbing his thumb between the other side's shoulder blades. By the time the feathered side is finished, Deceit's soothing motions have him sluggish and tired enough that he doesn't put up a fight as the snake leads through the dark hallways and into his room.

Deceit only stays long enough to watch Depression curl up in the nest of blankets he calls a bed before slipping back out into the cold hallways, hoping none of the others decided to also wonder about while he was distracted.


End file.
